6 Signes Pour Reconnaitre Une Secrétaire Depressive
by Chookette
Summary: Swan Laurence avait appris à les repérer à ses dépens. One Shot. Swalène. Trigger Warning : Dépression.


WOW WOW WOW  
EUH

Trigger Warning, si vous chercher un truc joyeux, c'est pas là. Ca parle de dépression, de trouble du comportement alimentaire et de pensées suicidaires.  
C'est vraiment des choses graves, et si je ne cherche absolument pas à glorifier ça. C'est horrible, je ne le souhaite à personne.

Ceci-dit, voici un préquel à Ding Dingue Dong. 

* * *

Les signes de dépression sont souvent un sentiment de tristesse, une évolution du poids, des troubles du sommeil, un ralentissement psychomoteur, des pensées morbides, une fatigue continuelle qui peuvent mener à une négligence physique et mentale du patient.

Swan Laurence avait appris à les repérer à ses dépens.  
Il s'était surtout promis de ne jamais laisser se reproduire ce qui était arrivé à son père. Plus jamais il ne faillirait à quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **Un Sentiment de Tristesse**

Elle fourra son mouchoir dans le pot à crayon le plus proche, et frotta ses yeux du revers de la main.  
Le commissaire venait d'entrer dans le bureau, heureusement par la porte de son côté, et il semblait être de plutôt bonne humeur.

C'était si rare, que Marlène préféra dissimuler toute évidence de sa peine.  
Après tout, les larmes lui était monté aux yeux en une pognée de secondes, après avoir recopier un rapport sur l'enlèvement d'un enfant.  
Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur se mit à se serrer très fort, et sa seule salvation avait été d'éclater en sanglot.  
Laurence prit place dans son fauteuil pour consulter un dossier, et ne fit pas attention à sa secrétaire pendant quelques minutes.  
Néanmoins, il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit renifler et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« - Ca va Marlène ? »

Celle-ci fit son plus beau sourire et acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Peu convaincu, le commissaire se leva et rejoignit le bureau de sa secrétaire.  
Non, il ne rêvait pas, elle avait bien pleuré.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la nouvelle du siècle. Marlène avait déjà versé quelques larmes une paire de fois au commissariat. Parfois même, il en était responsable.  
Seulement, cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu blesser sa secrétaire préférée.  
Il tendit son mouchoir à Marlène, mais celle-ci ne le prit pas.

« - Allons, Marlène ? Que vous arrive t'il ? Un mauvais rendez-vous ?

\- Non Commissaire. Ce n'est rien.

\- Parlez-moi de ce qui vous chagrine »

Un sentiment de honte balaya Marlène, et elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« - Merci mais ça va aller, Commissaire. »

Elle attrapa un dossier et le tendit à son patron.

« - J'ai terminé de taper le rapport du cas Binard. » Elle déglutit avec difficulté « et la description du petit garçon enlevé aussi. »

Encore interloqué, il récupéra ce que lui présentait Marlène, et esquissa un sourire gêné. Retournant à son bureau, il sentit soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Marlène ?

\- Oui Commissaire ?

\- Vous me le diriez, si ca n'allait pas, Marlène ?

\- Bien sur Commissaire. » Répondit-elle de sa voix guillerette.

Swan Laurence accepta la réponse de Marlène. Tout allait bien, il n'y avait rien à craindre.

C'était une journée comme une autre.

* * *

 **Une évolution du poids**

Elle jeta le contenu de sa gamelle dans la poubelle, et soupira.  
Le commissaire mangeait, lui, avec une femme. Probablement un nouvelle conquête.

C'était si fréquent, que Marlène avait prit l'habitude de manger seule au bureau.  
Bien sur, parfois, Alice et elle mangeaient à l'extérieur.  
Mais depuis quelques mois, elles se voyaient moins souvent que ce que Marlène aurait voulu. Alice était très occupée avec ses articles, et elle, était très occupée avec ses rapports.

Mais plus les semaines passaient, moins l'appétit lui venait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un noeud se mit à lui serrer très fort l'estomac et sa seule salvation était d'éviter de manger.  
Laurence ne rentrerait pas avant un moment, mais Marlène n'y faisait plus attention. Elle se remit à écrire son rapport, le nez dans la machine à écrire.

* * *

« - Et Marlène ça va ? » Demanda Alice à Laurence, tout en se rongeant un ongle.

Celui-ci fit son plus beau sourire et acquiesça sans dire un mot

Pas du tout convaincue, Alice fronça les sourcils et regarda le commissaire dans les yeux.

« - On est d'accord qu'elle a perdu du poids, non ?

\- Vous rêvez, Avril. »

Il se voulait rassurant, mais ce n'était pas la nouvelle du siècle. Il l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Marlène avait toujours fait scrupuleusement attention à sa ligne, et parfois, il jetait un coup d'oeil à la poubelle en rentrant de déjeuner.  
Il savait qu'elle jetait son repas de temps en temps.  
Il tendit la bouteille de vin que le serveur leur avait présenté pour remplir le verre d'Alice mais celle-ci couvrit son verre.

« - Allons Avril, que vous arrive t'il ? Vous ne buvez plus ?

\- Pas quand je bosse. Vous êtes sûre qu'elle va bien ?

\- Pourquoi vous me le demander ? Elle ne vous parle plus ?

Un sentiment de honte balaya Alice, et elle se contenta de secouer la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été moins présente ces derniers temps, mais de son côté, elle sentait aussi Marlène s'éloigner.

« - Non mais laissez tomber commissaire. »

Elle tendit son verre.

« - Vous savez quoi ? Je veux bien un peu de vot' rouge. »

Interloqué par la gêne d'Alice, Laurence lui remplit son verre.  
Il sentiment soudain comme un mauvais pressentiment. Voir même un sentiment de déjà vu.  
« - Alice ?

\- Oui Swan ? » Répondit-elle accentuant sur son prénom en guise de moquerie.

« - Vous me le diriez si ça n'allait pas avec Marlène ?

\- Bien sur, c'est que je viens de faire, en fait. »

Swan Laurence accepta la réponse d'Alice Avril. Ca n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait.

« - Bon, revenons sur votre mort, là. » Reprit la journaliste.

C'était une journée comme une autre.

 **Des Troubles du Sommeil**

 _Solange._  
 _Solange souriante, Solange qui lui demande l'impossible, Solange qui la drogue. Solange qui la déteste, qui l'a toujours détesté._  
 _Solange en Marlène_  
 _Plus de Solange._

 _Ses Parents._  
 _Ses Parents souriants, ses parents qui la soutiennent, ses parents qui sont fiers d'elle. Ses Parents détruits, qui regrettent le destin de leur fille aînée._  
 _Ses Parents malades_  
 _Plus de Parents._

 _Herbert._  
 _Herbert tue._  
 _Oh, Herbert._  
 _Herbert tue._  
 _Herbert souriant, Herbert qui la demande en mariage, Herbert qui la cajole._  
 _Herbert tue_  
 _Herbert aurait fini par la tuer_  
 _Herbert tue_  
 _Plus de Herbert._

 _Marlène._  
 _Marlène seule, sans Alice et le Commissaire._  
 _Marlène flottant dans le vide._  
 _Plus de Solange_  
 _Plus de Parents_  
 _Plus de Herbert_  
 _Juste Marlène_  
 _Plus de Marlène_

 _ **Plus rien**_

Marlène se réveille, tremblante de son mauvais rêve.

C'était une nuit comme une autre.

* * *

 **Un ralentissement psychomoteur**

Elle fut trop lente pour cacher son mouchoir et cacha ses yeux dans ses mains. Le commissaire et Alice venaient d'entrer dans le bureau, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

« - Merde, Marlène, ça va ? » S'écria Alice qui s'élança vers elle.

Marlène comprit soudain pourquoi cacher son mouchoir n'avait aucune importance. Elle était assise par terre.  
Elle se souvint alors de s'être doucement avachi contre le mut en attendant le commissaire, puis d'avoir fini au sol, sans aucune envie de se lever.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ses muscles se serraient de douleur à l'idée de devoir faire un effort et sa seule salvation fut de rester assise à terre.  
Laurence rejoignit les deux filles et aida Marlène a se relever, sans mot, et avec difficulté. Toute son attention était centrée sur elle, et sentant ses yeux sur elle, Marlène se mit à rougir. Néanmoins, le visage de Laurence resta fermé jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'assit sur son fauteuil.

« - Ca va Marlène ? » Lui demanda t'il, inquiet.

Celle-ci fit son plus beau sourire et acquiesça sans dire un mot.

Tout sauf convaincus, Alice et Laurence se penchèrent vers elle pour poser un main sur chaque épaule.  
Etait-ce un rêve ?

Avec lenteur, Marlène serra leur main en guise de remerciement.  
Pour Laurence, Marlène n'avait jamais été une Speedy Gonzales en puissance, et ce n'était pas la nouvelle du siècle si on lui disait que sa secrétaire était plutôt lente. Parfois même, il s'en moquait. Mais il n'avait plus envie de rire, maintenant.

Il tendit son mouchoir à Marlène, mais celle-ci ne le prit pas. Après tout, elle avait déjà le sien.

« - Allons, Marlène ? Que vous arrive t'il ?

\- Rien Commissaire. Ce n'est rien.

\- Marlène, tu sais que tu peux nous le dire si quelque chose te chagrine. » Ajouta Alice

Un sentiment de honte compressa Marlène, et elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« - Merci mais ça va aller, Commi-. »

La compression était forte, son oesophage semblait se replier sur lui même. Alice lui tendit la poubelle. Elle aurait été trop lente pour l'atteindre sans son aide, et ainsi elle vida un estomac déjà vide.

Complètement horrifié, Laurence ramena un verre d'eau à Marlène.  
Un Mauvais Pressentiment, un sentiment de déjà vu, mais aussi d'impuissance.

« - Marlène ?

\- Oui ? »

\- Vous me le diriez, si ca n'allait pas, Marlène ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Ce n'était pas une réponse pour Swan Laurence. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de bizarre chez Marlène.

Etait-ce vraiment une journée comme une autre ?

* * *

 **Des pensées morbides**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, Laurence l'avait bien vu, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.  
Il était déjà de mauvaise humeur de toute façon.  
C'était rare qu'elle parle, ces temps-ci.  
Mais après tout, elle n'avait dit que la vérité, et il fallait bien que quelqu'un la dise à un moment donné.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ses poings se mirent à se serrer très fort, et sa seule salvation avait été de lui dire :

 _« Je préfère disparaitre plutôt que de rester telle une planter verte. »_

Laurence, qui était à son bureau, releva la tête, choqué.

« - Mais ca va pas de dire des choses pareilles, Marlène ? »

Marlène ne pouvait que sourire du plus beau sourire dont elle était encore capable, et hausser les épaules.

Elle haussait souvent les épaules en ce moment.

Laurence, qui n'avait pas attendu sa réponse pour être suspicieux, grogna, restant à son bureau. Peut-être avait-il rêvé et que ses mots n'allaient pas dans se sens ?

« - Je ne vous manquerais même pas, j'en suis sûre. »

Okay, ça, c'était la nouvelle du siècle. Depuis quand Marlène était aussi morbide ? C'était lui, parfois Avril, le ténébreux du groupe.  
Il ne savait que Marlène pouvait penser à ce genre de chose ? Sa tête était censée être pleine d'arcs en ciel et de licorne, pas de disparitions et de deuil.  
Laurence tendit un rapport.

« - Marlène, vous pouvez me taper ça en deux exemplaires ? »

La concernée se leva pour récupérer le dossier, ses mouvements étaient au ralenti, ses jambes squelettiques au possible et ses yeux rouges.

« - Allons Marlène ? Que vous arrive t'il ?

\- Rien du tout, Commissaire.

\- Parlez-moi de ce qui vous déprime »

Un sentiment de honte oppressa Marlène, et elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

« - Laissez tomber, Commissaire. » dit-elle de façon monotone.

Elle attrapa le dossier et retourna à son bureau.

« - Vous savez, Commissaire » rajouta t'elle ensuite. « Je ne sais pas si je sers vraiment à autre chose qu'a taper vos rapports. »

Consterné, Laurence prit une gorgée de son café.

Il ressentit un mauvais pressentiment, un sentiment de déjà vu, d'impuissance mais aussi de colère.

« - Marlène ?

\- Oui Commissaire ?

\- Dites-moi quand ça ira mieux.

Marlène ne répondit pas.

Avait-il seulement besoin d'une réponse ou d'une confirmation ?

C'était une journée comme une autre.

* * *

 **Une fatigue continuelle**

 _Solange_

Laurence l'observait depuis dix minutes, mais Marlène ne remarqua même pas sa présence. Ca n'avait aucune importance, Marlène faisait ce qu'elle voulait avant 8h30, et si elle préférait piquer un roupillon, Laurence ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

 _Plus de Solange._

Elle se crispa, Laurence se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

« - Ca va Marlène ? »

Elle secoua la tête mais ne sourit pas.

Convaincu que quelque chose clochait il secoua un peu son épaule pour la sortir de son rêve.

 _Herbert._

Le commissaire Laurence cherchant à réveiller sa secrétaire endormie, si c'était pas la nouvelle du siècle !

 _Plus de Herbert._

 _ **Plus rien.**_

Conscient du peu d'efficacité de son geste, il abandonna. Tant pis.

Il la laissa a ses doux rêves. Peut-être que là, elle pourra trouver une quelconque forme de plaisir.

 _ **Plus rien**_

**_Le Vide._**

* * *

« - Marlène ? »

Elle leva la tête, secouant ses cheveux emmêlés.

« - Ca ne va pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Ca n'avait plus d'importance. Elle ne se maquillait même plus.

« - Non. Non ça ne va pas. »

* * *

Les signes de dépression sont souvent un sentiment de tristesse, une évolution du poids, des troubles du sommeil, un ralentissement psychomoteur, des pensées morbides, une fatigue continuelle qui peuvent mener à une négligence physique et mentale du patient.

Swan Laurence ne laisserait jamais arriver à Marlène ce qui est arrivé à son père.


End file.
